


And Again...

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: They do it until it's right.





	And Again...

Ahsoka closes Anakin's hands on the beads, and walks away. They speak, but she starts down the steps—

Anakin doesn't hold the beads out, seeing in her face it is the last thing she wants. He closes his eyes as she walks away slowly—

The beads are attached to the hilt of a lightsaber, laid to rest in the Hall of Memory. Anakin doesn't weep, but vows to avenge the girl executed before he could clear her name—

Ahsoka opens her mouth to tell him why she can't, and holds her tongue. They share a look, and walk away together.


End file.
